W. R. King (co-inventor of this invention) has developed and used a process for the recovery of rubbery polymer from a solution comprising a hydrocarbon solvent (e.g. cyclohexane) having the polymer dissolved therein. This process, called particle form evaporation, involves introducing a polymer solution into a bed of agitated polymer particles. Typically, the introduction of polymer solution is accomplished by spraying the polymer solution into the bed. The spraying of the solution generally results in the flashing of a large portion of the solvent. Agitation of the polymer particle bed produces heat which causes further evaporation of solvent. Evaporation can be facilitated by passing a hot inert gas such as, for example, N.sub.2 through the agitated polymer particle bed. A better and more complete understanding of particle form evaporation and this invention can be obtained by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,310,973 and 4,263,091 and to the two copending applications filed on the same day as this application. W. R. King is the inventor named in both applications. The above-identified patents are incorporated by reference.
Our efforts have been directed towards the discovery of new uses for the particle form evaporation process. This disclosure presents some of the fruits of that labor.